The Devil wears Gucci
by RedBlueYellowRanger
Summary: A new girl comes to visit SPD and threatens to destroy the, not yet bloomed, relationship of Sky and Z. Can Z stop her before she steals her man? Sky/Z
1. Introductions

**(A/n: Not much to say just don't expect regular updates cus I'm going back to school on Monday but I'll try. Enjoy R&R)**

Syd and Z were in the command center having a conversation in their seats about general stuff. Syd then brought up a recent event.

"So Z, are you looking forward to our guest?" Syd asked with a masive grin on her face.

"Meh, I don't know; I'm not too bothered." the girl in question answered unenthusiastically.

Cruger had told them a few days ago that SPD were expecting a visitor and that the rangers were in charge of making sure they were comfortable.

"I don't know Z,"Syd sounded unsure, "Bridgey told me that he heard Cruger talking to Kat about the visitor and it's a girl." Syd tilted her head down and looked up at Z who gave a confused look.

"Which means she could try to make a move on Sky before you do." Syd said her words slowly and used her hands to emphasise her point.

Z let out a hearty laugh and doubled over. When she came back up Syd had a blank expression on her face. Z wiped away the tear from the the corner of her eye, she realised the girl was unsure as to why Z burst out laughing, especially since it was so loud the cadets in the room looked at them, so she thought she should explain her actions.

"Oh my gosh Syd, you don't actually believe I like Sky. I mean, he's... Sky for shit sake. Why would I like an egoistic, douchey, self-righteous, hot, big headed prick of a guy." Z felt that she had argued her point well,so, she was confused when she saw the smirk on Syd's face.

"What?"

Syd replied while chuckling, "You said hot. You called Sky 'hot' "

Z's eyes widen as she quickly denied the alligation. No matter how many times Z said she never said 'hot' or threatened to burn Peanuts if her friend didn't shut up, Syd kept laughing.

Z, not being able to take it anymore, was about to launch at the blonde girl and strangle her but her attempted murder was interupted when their Commander walked in with a girl next to him. The female rangers stood to attention and saluted.

"At ease,"the commander turned to the girl next to him, "this is Louisa, as you know she will be spending some time at SPD and I expect you to take care of her."

The girls nodded at him.

"Louisa, if you need anything don't hesitate to ask Kat, myself or the rangers." Louisa smiled sweetly and nodded to Cruger. "I'll leave you to get acquainted."Cruger then left the command center and the three girls were left alone.

Louisa looked like a natural beauty: pale, flawless complection that glowed, only evidence of makeup was peach lipstick and some blusher. She was covered head to toe in expensive designer clothes and had a big diamond incrusted clip in her flowing, strawberry blonde hair.

There was a slightly awkward silence between them until Syd spoke up.

"I'm Syd, by the way, that's Z. We're the pink and yellow rangers, obviously." Syd looked down at their coloured uniforms. " She sounds dumber than usual when she meets new people." Z said. Syd rolled her eyes and Louisa giggled. "You guys sound nice," she looked around, "aren't there boys on your team."

"Yeah, there somwhere doing,"Z titled her head,"something."

Just as she finished her sentence the red, green and 'hot' rangers walked in. They were laughing but stopped as they noticed their fellow rangers and the new girl staring at them. The boys looked puzzeled.

Syd explained sweetly, "This is Louisa, she's our visitor." The ginger girl waved at the boys but kept her eyes on Sky. Z noted this and felt a small burning in her chest.

The boys greeted the girl and introduced themselves then went to stand with the two other members of their team. Louisa noticed that Bridge had his arm around Syd, she smirked.

"Are you guys dating?"She cocked her eyebrows and waved her finger between them. Bridge and Syd shared an embarassed smile.

"We are dating but we aren't really dating. It's offical we're a couple so we've kind of moved pasted the dating phase but we still go on dates of course-"

Syd placed a hand on his chest after she noticed the dumbfounded face of Louisa. She took it upon herself to end her boyfriend's rant.

"Yes, we are."

Bridge began to blush; Sky and Jack tried to hide their grins. Their attempts failed as Z saw the beams on their faces. She reached behind Sky to get a hold of Jack's arm and pinch him then proceeded to hit the blue ranger on his side for laughing at their rabbling friend. Jack rubbed his arm and glared at his best friend while Sky playfully hit her back and smiled, amused, at the death look the yellow ranger sent him. Her looked softened as she hung her head down to suppress the smile he forced onto her face.

Sky and Z had feelings for each other. They chose to ignore and deny them. Every knew they had a thing for each other; they weren't the best at hiding it. Always standing near each other, challenging each other at video games, having playful arguements with each other involing funny insults, double teaming in team training and on the battlefield. The list goes on. The two reluctant rangers refused to accept the budding relationship between them, even though they were pretty sure they liked each other. Another person noticed that there was a spark and she wanted to extinguish it before it egnited into a fully blown fire, she would do everything in her designer covered power to prevent them getting together. She only knew Sky for a few minutes but she decided she would have him because she wanted him and she always got what she wanted.

"Um, could you show me around. This place is huge and I don't want to get lost looking for the bathroom." Louisa directed the question to Sky with a puppy look. He looked baffled and let out, "Eeerh."

Louisa took it as a yes, "Great!" She grabbed Sky's hand and dragged him out while going on about her designer threads. He looked back, utterly confused. Everyone looked at Z, who wanted to run up to them and yank the girl away from Sky by her hair, to see how she would react to her crush leaving with another woman. Z hid her anger well, "What?" Z asked aggresively. The others replied with scared nothings. The yellow ranger let out and annoyed sigh then gasped as something dawned on her.

"Shit, Sky and I were meant to go on patrol." She shook her head contemplating what to do.

"Sorry Z,"Jack said sadly, "I can't go with you, I have a hell of alot of paperwork to do."

"We can't either." Syd said. "We have D-squad training." Bridge finished his partner's sentence.

Z thought about how cute and annoying it was that Bridge and Syd were in the 'finishing each others sentences stage' and how nice her friends were to put forward the idea of helping her but she didn't want to pull them away from their duties.

"It's okay guys, I'll manage on my own. Cruger said what ever Louisa needs we give her. Plus, nothing much happens when we patrol but thanks for offering." She gave them all a small smile then walked out of the command center.

She thought about Louisa grabbing Sky by the hand and dragging him away, she wished she could do that. The burning feeling came back and she realised what it was. Jealousy.

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. My internet was being a prick so this came out ALOT later than it should have. Sorry.**


	2. No Patrol Partner

**Disclaimer: In case you didn't guess before, I don't own Power Rangers or Gucci**

Z panted frantically as she entered the common room. The other rangers and Louisa, who was sitting as close to Sky as possible, looked at Z as she entered and were taken aback when they saw her appearance.

She was sweaty and her hair was plastered to her head. Her face was shaded in red and she had her uniform jacket in her arm. It looked like she was going to pass out; everyone was worried except for Louisa who was smirking. Z stumbled towards the couch and fell on to the ground by Sky's leg.

Syd was sitting on the floor next to Z and scooted over to her friend, she said manically, "Oh my gosh, Z, are you okay? You look like crap." Z managed to raise her hand to make a gesture that indicated she needed water. The others, minus Louisa, looked around still too shocked to respond to her request.

Z shook her hands wildly to say ' Hurry up'. Jack took Bridge's drink of water from his hands and gave it to Z. Bridge gave a baffled expression as Z downed the rest of his drink, not caring about germs. Z's breathing became slower and more controlled.

"Thanks...for...the...compliment." She wheezed then smiled and the others laughed. Even while out of breath she made her friends laugh.

"Z, did this happen to you on patrol?" Sky took away the humour of the situation. Everyone looked towards Z, Louisa was the only one looking forward to her answer.

The yellow ranger simply brushed it off and reported," It's not like I got stabbed or anything. I was just patrolling and some guy stole a kids backpack. The girl said there was a laptop in it so I chased the guy down." Louisa gave an eye roll.

"I swear you're a Power Ranger, shouldn't you be able to chase criminals like him." She cocked her brow.

Z wasn't about to let her win, " Well, if you'd let me finish," Z gave the ginger girl a look," I would have told you that I chased him for fifteen blocks," Louisa still looked unimpressed," and he was a free-runner so I was jumping from buildings and off ledges. Unfortunately for me, I couldn't morph because the handbook says that rangers are only permitted to morph if an attacker is threatening the ranger, citizens or the Earth. None of the above boxes were ticked." Louisa's jaw dropped and Z smirked at her reaction.

"Whoa Z, impressive." Bridge said in awe and clapped for his friend.

Jack joined in, "Yeah, that was awesome."

Z did a little bow, "Thank you."

Sky felt guilty. He had left his partner alone to patrol and she had come back battered and tired; it was his fault. If he went with her he could have helped, taken a different route to cut the thief off, drive his patrol cycle through alleys that her jeep wouldn't fit through so the arrest could be faster. The more he dwelled on it, the more upset with himself he became. He needed to know that Z forgave him.

"Z, I am so sorry, I should've gone with you. It was wrong of me, I hope you can forgive me."

"Holy shit!"Syd proclaimed," The almighty Sky can apologise. It's a miracle." Sky gave her a 'seriously' look as the others chuckled.

"Sky, calm down. It's not like you knew what was gonna happen. Anyway, Louisa needed your help and I was able to handle myself." Z touched Sky's knee and they smiled at each other. Louisa was fuming at their intimate moment, especially since everyone was chatting now but Z's hand was still on Sky's knee, she felt she might kill somebody if she didn't leave.

"I'm going to go and... call a friend." She said through gritted teeth. 'And imagine ways to burn that bitch with my straighteners."

As she left she made sure to step on the hand Z had on the floor. She smiled to herself as her enemy winced in pain and removed her other hand from Sky's knee to nurse the throbbing one.

"Oops, sorry." Louisa said innocently and gave an apologetic look to Z. The brown haired girl saw through the ginger's facade. "Sure, it's okay." Z said. They smiled sweetly at each other.

This was the first battle of their brewing war.


	3. T-Blocking

**(A/n: Sorry its taken so long to upload. School and other rubbish. I think this might be my longest chapter, I'm not sure. Anyway, Enjoy :) )**

Syd and Z just finished a game of lightball. Z suggested that they play, Syd thought it was to unwind after days of constant fighting but Z really suggested it so she could blow off the steam building up inside that couldn't be released by punching the devil woman, Louisa, like she wanted to.

"It was refreshing playing lightball without the boys, we should do it more often." Syd said in a dreamy voice as she skipped along, doing little twirls. Z laughed at the girl, "I definitely agree."

A thought came to the yellow ranger and she checked the time on her morpher. Her eyes widen momentarily. She had to find him, if she didn't they'd be late.

Z turned to face her blonde friend, "Do you know where Sky would be right now?"

Syd looked confused, "Why?"

"Does there have to be a reason?"

"Well, yes. You'd have to have a reason to do something, you might not realise there's a reason for what you're doing but there is a reason. Or you might just decide you don't want to tell anyone your reason cus it might be private or you're-"

Z cleared her throat and Syd stopped her rant. "That's what happens when you spend to much time with Bridge." Z said matter-of-factually.

"I can't help it," Syd gave Z puppy eyes , "He's just so CUTE."

Z made a grossed out face and nudged Syd in the arm. The girl in pink giggled but then put on a serious face. "But seriously, why do you need him?"

Z sighed, "I need to...talk to him." Syd noticed Z's pause and had a massive grin on her face.

"Oh I get it, you need to 'talk' to him." She made quotation marks with her fingers and winked. Z was horrified at how deep in the gutter Syd's mind was.

"Eww. I swear, sometimes I wonder if you're as refined as you make out because you have some really perverted moments." Z scrunched up her face and Syd burst out laughing.

She shrugged, "Whatever, anyway as for your desperateness to see the blue ranger, ask Bridge." Z ran off and shouted thank you down the hall.

Syd smiled slyly and said to herself, "No matter how much she denies it. She got come serious sexual frustration stored up." The pink ranger strolled off in the opposite direction.

Z had been running around SPD looking for Bridge, or Sky; who ever she found first, they had ten more minutes. It was essential she got to him on time.

As she walked into the base's cafeteria, she saw Jack and Bridge trying to throw grapes into each other's mouths. Z rolled her eyes then walked over to the boys.

As Bridge tried to catch the grape Jack had tossed at his open mouth, an unexpected Z appeared and grabbed it. She then ate it and sat down next to the green ranger.

"Do you have to steal everything I try to consume?" Bridge asked exasperated. Z shrugged her shoulders.

Jack smiled, "So, what brings you to this neck of the SPD woods?"

"I was wondering if either of you would happen to know the whereabouts of the guy we call Sky Tate?"

Z looked at the boys who shared a looked, then showed the look to Z. She groaned, "What?" She was getting annoyed. She just wanted answers so that she could go find him.

Bridge explained, "We thought that maybe the reason you're looking for Sky is-" Bridge tried to be careful about the words that he used but Jack took no regard for his delicate treading and blurted out, "Because you like him, like really really like him." Jack said in a sing-songy voice. Z got irritated and kicked the red ranger in the shin.

Jack cursed under his breath as Bridge laughed out loud and Z grinned; satisfied. She turned, "So, are you gonna tell me," She looked at her morpher: five minutes, "I'm in a rush."

"He's in our room." Bridge managed to say through his fit of giggles. Z said thanks and ran off.

Jack eyed his friend, who was still laughing, and kicked him in the shin with the same force Z had inflicted on him. It was Bridge's turn to feel the burn and Jack's to laugh his head off.

Z grabbed her laptop from her shared room and sprinted towards the boy's dorm. Two minutes, there was time. She slowed down as she arrived at Sky and Bridge's door. Before her fist connected with the door, it opened.

"Hurry up, get in or we'll miss it." Z slid past the taller boy, sat on his bed and opened up the laptop. He closed the door then sat next to her. There was a blanket on his bed so he draped it over them and Z put the laptop between them.

This all started about a month ago: Z was in her room using her laptop when she came across a web series. She started watching it and fell in love with the hilarious antics of the characters. Sky knocked on the door and Z allowed him in. He told her that the others wanted to go out, he declined but thought she might want to go. She said she'd rather keep watching what was on her laptop; Sky wanted to know what it was. He walked over to her bed and sat down, leaning over to see the computer screen. Z adjusted the laptop so that he could see it properly. It seemed that this show was the only thing that could get a smile out of the uptight ranger; besides Z. They watched the show every Friday, when it was uploaded, at the same time but subconsciously agreed not to tell anyone about it.

As the show continued to play on the screen, Z decided to mention something she had noticed. "Hey, I just realised your shadow isn't following you." She looked at him and he looked back.

"Yeah, Louisa is clingy." Sky said then stared back at the screen. Z stared at the side of his head, she scoffed, "Understatement of the year."

Sky was concerned. He paused the video and turned to Z.

"What exactly do you mean?"

Z was cautious about what she said; she didn't want him to know she liked him.

"Wow, you are really oblivious. The girl follows you around. Makes sure she sits next to you. In fact, she doesn't sit next to you, she makes sure she's basically sitting on your lap. Tries to show off everything around you; her clothes, her hair,her..." Z trailed off as she thought of how to approach this, she motioned towards her chest area.

"To be honest, there isn't really anything for her to show." Sky replied through a widening grin. Louisa had been blessed with a lot of things but a large, even average sized chest, wasn't one of them. Maybe all the stuff she had was to compensate; the way guys with expensive cars, apparently, did.

Z gave her friend a sly smile. "I think I'm starting to rub off on you."

"That's what happens when I spend too much time with you." Sky joked, "But I like it."

Z looked at him then copied the smile that graced his face. Both started to move closer together. Their hearts started to beat fast and it looked like they were about to kiss.

"Sky, I'm coming in!"

The two broke apart abruptly as the devil bitch bounded into the room.

"I've been knocking on the door for,like, a minute." She had taken no regard for Z's presence so far but at that moment, sent her a very, very quick death glare. Z caught the look and gave the girl an innocent smile and a small wave.

"Sorry. Anyway, do you need something?" Sky asked.

Louisa was trying to water down the fire inside of her. She looked between Z and Sky, contemplating all the reasons she could be there with him. She snapped out of her haze after hearing the question.

"Um, yeah. I asked the others if they wanted to go get ice cream, would you like to come?" Louisa swallowed hard and croaked, "You too. Z."

Z was about to answer when Sky interrupted.

"She can't." The girls looked at him. "She's lactose intolerant. If she eats ice cream she's gonna blow chunks everywhere."

Louisa's face shifted to show her disgust. Z completely over looked it.

"You remembered." Z was honestly dumbfounded, she had no idea Sky still remembered that fact about her. "Yeah, you told me that time I tried to make you drink a milkshake when we were patrolling on the pier."

Z thought back to how much she loved that day. Her throwback was ruined by an annoying voice.

"Oh well guess you can't come but Sky can." Louisa made a grab for Sky's hand but he moved it away. "Do you wanna come? I'll buy you a bottle of Gina's Fruit Punch. I know it's your favourite."

Z appreciated the gesture, and that Sky remembered two things about her, but she knew someone would end up in a coffin if she went. She would want it to be Louisa but she didn't want to risk it. "No, I'll stay here. I'm not sure I'm up to going out but have fun and don't forget my fruit punch."

Sky smiled at her, he liked that she kept her sense of humour. However, Louisa didn't like it.

She rushed a goodbye to Z then practically dragged Sky out of the room and began her usual 'showing off of everything'; Sky paid attention to Louisa's action and noticed the things Z had described. He only thought of it as mindless flirting that couldn't go anywhere because she would be leaving soon but he didn't know how dedicated she was to make him hers and how that made Z feel.

Z stayed in Sky's room, wrapped in his blanket, thinking of what had happened.

'I almost kissed him. Almost, almost kissed him. Then she came. That hoe. That stupid, stupid, stupid ass hoe. Aaargh. It might not be her fault, that almost kiss might have only been one of those 'in the moment' things but I do think he likes me. Does he actually like me? OH MY GOSH, WHY IS THIS SO CONFUSING?!'

She shoved one of his pillows in her face and roared in frustration.

Why was love so hard?

**Ho. Ly. Crap. I cannot believe how fricking long it took me get this up. It is actually ridiculous. People, I am honestly so sorry. Can't wait till half term but it's in February. Aaargh, it hate myself right now. I've been rehearsing for my drama assessment and revising for my Enterprise mock GCSE. Again, I'm SOOOOO sorry. : (**

**The message at the top was written about a week ago *does the hot nigga* that is how long I haven't been able to finish this. So sorry.**


End file.
